


Loker Sekolah

by Amusuk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mibuchi ingin menggoda Akashi sekali-kali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loker Sekolah

**Author's Note:**

> untuk hari kedelapan #NulisRandom2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis karya ini.

 

Mibuchi menunggu di ruang loker sampai sepi, seperti biasa. Dia mendengar langkah dari luar semakin mendekat, kemudian bunyi pintu dibuka. Orang yang ditunggu pun tiba. Akashi kerap pulang terakhir karena dia selalu menulis catatan dan memantau perkembangan anggota-anggota tim basket Rakuzan. Bahkan sebelum diangkat sebagai kapten pun Akashi tak pernah absen memantau dan menganalisis.

Mibuchi tersenyum dan mendekati orang tersebut yang tengah mengganti kaos latihannya dengan seragam sekolah. "Sei-chan, kau pulang terakhir lagi. Sejam yang lalu supirmu sampai datang ke sini, lho."

Akashi tidak perlu menoleh penuh untuk mengetahui Mibuchi tersenyum di balik punggungnya. Dia tidak membalas perkataan Mibuchi.

"Kubilang padanya kau sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan esktrakurikuler ini. Sepertinya dia bakal kembali sebentar lagi," tambah Mibuchi lagi.

Akashi meneguk air mineral dalam botol di lokernya sebelum meletakkannya di atas bangku. "Terima kasih. Meski tanpa kau bilang pun dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Toh, aku juga tidak keberatan mengatakannya sendiri padanya."

Mibuchi melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Akashi dari belakang. "Ah masa?" _Kau lebih terlihat seperti sengaja menunggu untuk pulang terakhir_. Mibuchi tidak mengucapkan langsung bagian yang terakhir itu. "Tapi untunglah aku masih bisa bertemu Sei-chan terakhir kalinya hari ini."

Akashi tidak menjawab, tapi Mibuchi bisa melihat ada semburat merah jambu di pipi Akashi. Dia juga dapat merasakan jantung Akashi berdetak semakin cepat di kulitnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan mengatakan kalau kau menantikan ini lho," goda Mibuchi, walau tahu bagaimana reaksi Akashi dengan itu.

"Tanpa kubilang pun aku sudah _tahu_. Tak perlu diprediksi," Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh lengan Mibuchi yang masih setia melingkar di bahunya, "tak dapat dihindari."

Akashi menoleh, dan itu membuat pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Mibuchi. Juga rambut Mibuchi yang lebih kasar daripada kelihatannya. _Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya_ , batin Akashi, menikmati sentuhan itu meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan itu sama sekali.

Mibuchi mengeratkan dekapannya, menyeringai (yang di mata Akashi terlihat cukup kejam untuk seorang _Reo-nee_ tapi, sialnya, ternyata ia menyukai itu), mendekatkan mukanya pada Akashi perlahan hingga Mibuchi sendiri dapat merasakan napas Akashi (semakin keras, dan tak teratur).

Mibuchi menciumnya. Singkat dan lembut. Ciuman yang polos namun berhasil menghantarkan satu juta watt listrik di tubuh Akashi. Seperti itu saja.

Dan Mibuchi kembali tersenyum sembari memandangi Akashi yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam. (Matanya mulai berkabut).

Mibuchi melepaskan dekapannya, perlahan menjauh, dan Akashi sungguh sangat, sangat, sangat ingin menyanggah bahwa dirinya merasa kosong ketika tubuh hangat itu menjauh darinya. Dingin kembali merayapi kulitnya. Akashi berusaha menahan desahan kecewa keluar melewati mulutnya.

Mibuchi hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman ramah khasnya, bak kakak perempuan, "Ada apa, Sei-chan?"

"... Bukan apa-apa." Akashi pun berbalik dan meneruskan memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan benar. Dalam hati mendecih.

Mibuchi menarik kedua lengannya ke atas dan (berpura-pura) menguap, "Ahh, latihan hari ini cukup membuat seluruh badanku sakit. Kau juga, Sei-chan, istirahatlah yang cukup habis ini. Jangan sampai sakit."

Ketika Akashi selesai bersiap, Mibuchi menyahut. "Ayo pulang!"

Akashi menahan keinginannya untuk menatap tajam Mibuchi. Latihan hari ini memang berat. Jadi, mungkin Akashi akan membalasnya dan mengungkapkan keluhannya di saat yang tepat.

Minggu depan. Ya, minggu depan bagus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lame title. without plot. ust. sepertinya cukup utk membuat saya pantas dilempar sandal. haha. maaf ya, saya nggak tahan mau nulis ini tapi sejauh yang bisa kuposting hanya ini ;w; /dor


End file.
